


Day 7 Lost

by Andromeda612



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cosplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, This count as angst?, fluffy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/pseuds/Andromeda612
Summary: Marc gets lost in the middle of a crowd
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978378
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Day 7 Lost

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ WARNING!!! Description of a panic attack, read with precaution.  
> I used my own experience with my panic attacks and some advice from a friend that is studying psychology.  
> Again I'm adding some hc here.  
> I think that the Anciel and Kurtzberg families would get along very well, so I made the boy's parents friends like them, they support their sons in who they are and what they want.  
> Also I'm using again the Marc can speak different languages hc here  
> Mal'aj = Angel in Yiddish  
> Ritter = Knight in german  
> Mon petit emerald = my little emerald in french

Marc doesn’t like crowds, he fears them actually. Just talking or being near a new person, with a stranger is enough to make him feel uncomfortable— a little scared even— being between a bunch of strangers, especially if there is too much noise could drive him into a full panic attack. 

That’s why he avoids crowds— and noisy places— as much as he can, or at least tries to not be alone in one. That’s why he prefers to eat lunch in his hiding spot under the stairs, where there is enough shadow and is quiet, that’s why he doesn’t like parties or concerts as much as his classmates or friends, actually he almost got a panic attack in Adrien’s party, at first he could manage the too loud music because he was with his friends but the moment more and more people started to fill the room he started to feel trapped. It was just because Nathaniel managed to calm him down, and because he, Max and Kim kept him company all the time that he was able to enjoy the rest of the party until the akuma attacked. 

Is also because of his fear of crowds and noisy places that he— when he lived in Lyon and before coming to Dupond— never went to an AnimeCon or any other similar event no matter how much he wanted to. Especially because he should have gone alone.

Though that part changed after he got real friends in his new school— even when his fear remains the same— with some encouragement from his friends and his cousin he went to his first ComicCon in Paris, they even created a protocol to make sure he would enjoy the event. That day was the one when he and Nathaniel unconsciously created their own protocol for crowds. 

It is their special system, if they have to be in a crowd Nathaniel’s hand would hold Marc’s wrist firmly enough to assure the writer would be always at his side but softly enough that he would feel comfortable, if the crowd or the noise is too much he would put his arm around Marc’s shoulders or waist, or if one of them has his hands busy the other would clunch to the other’s clothes. 

When they started dating Nathaniel’s hands went from holding Marc’s wrist to holding his hand, he would put her arm around the writer’s waist more often than he put it around his shoulders and they added tangling his arms together as part of their protocol. 

With time he even managed to enjoy his friend’s parties as long as he was always accompanied and the noise was decent. 

Thanks to their little system he doesn’t feel as on edge as he normally would now that he and Nathaniel are in Mrs.Kurtzberg car on the way to the building for conventions in the center of the city. Today a huge AnimeCon is taking place, it is a two day event and they were invited to sell their comic on day two! Today they are going to just enjoy the event, they even do cosplay, Marc is dressed as the adult version of Andromeda Shun from Saint Seiya Episode G and Nathaniel is dressed as the adult version of Cygnus Hyoga from the same manga. Marinette would join them in some hours and somehow they convinced her to come as Natassia— Hyoga’s adopted daughter from the same spin-off— the day promised to be a funny one. 

It actually is, when they get to the building they thank Mrs.Kurtzberg and say goodbye, the woman wished them a fun day and told them that Marc’s mother would take them back for their dinner together at the Jewish family’s house. 

With their hands firmly clapped together they go inside directly to the floor of the event. It is a huge place and they know the floor above is also hosting other parts of the event. 

Once inside the excitement takes over them to see all the stands and different activities, some of their favourite comic creators are there and there are also different food places that look really nice. They go through all the places, buy some things and take some pictures, some people even recognize them for their comic and ask for photos, other people also ask for pictures because of their cosplays. Nathaniel’s hands on his makes a wonderful job keeping the writer calm, so the pictures are nicer than he would have thought. 

Among the things they bought are posters, comics, key chains, other merch and Marc bought two Plague doctor plushies for him and Nathaniel, the plushies were cute and he couldn’t resist it, also he thinks it is adorable for them to have the same plushie. 

They were having a very nice day… until the akuma alert sounded. The fight is too near the building and the people panicked. Panic and crowds are never a good mix. 

During the chaos a group of people rush over them and between the confusion and the people pulling them they release their hands, the moment Marc stopped feeling the warmth of Nathaniel’s hand on his a dread feeling made its way through him. 

Marc looks around desperately but he can’t find his boyfriend, the only thing he sees is people running and screaming all around and the panic starts to rise. He looks at all directions to no avail, Nathaniel wasn’t there and this time he doesn’t have something to help him to locate his partner, Nathanirl’s bright red-orange hair is covered by a blond wing— a blond wing that could be easily lost on the sea of equally blong wings of the other cosplayers— he is using a disguise and not his usual clothes. 

He tries to call his name but he has no answer, he tries again, and again but the voice of his boyfriend never reaches his ears. He tries looking again but nothing, he can’t find the cosplay of the blond saint, he is  _ alone, _ he is  **lost** in the middle of a noisy and chaotic crowd. 

_ He paralised as soon as reality hit him, he had lost his boyfriend and now he is alone in the middle of a crowded place. _

He can feel his breath choking, his pulse rising and his stomach dropping. All the people around him, all the noise, the scramings and what he assumes is the sound of the battle just make his nerves break even more. He starts to sweat, his respiration getting erratic, he wants to run to the quietest and darkest place he could to find to hide in but he can’t move, people near him runs into him and complain but he doesn’t seem to notice, every punch just exalt him more, the only thing he can process is the noise, is too loud, and all the people around him, he feels trapped. 

Marc starts to hyperventilate, breathing is hard, he gets more scared with each second. The ravenette starts to shake and unconsciously he reaches to put on his hoodie just to remember he is not wearing it— for some reason that just makes him feel worse— he claps his shaking hands together feeling very exposed. His vision bluries for the tears in his eyes. He wants to scream and call for his boyfriend again but his voice gets stuck in his throat. 

The distressed writer lowers his head and locks his eyes on the floor in an attempt to ignore the suffocating sea of people around him, the tears start to fall, shushed sobs escape his mouth, he feels so small and vulnerable, he is scared, he even starts to feel sick, he just wants the nightmare to stop. 

He is too wrapped in his panic attack that he doesn’t notice the fight has been moved away and the chaos is slowly disappearing until people come back to their activities before the attack, but that doesn’t matter he is still lost, he is still alone in the middle of a bunch of strangers, the people that got outside during the havoc are returning— making the crowd bigger— even when the screams and chaos is gone there is still too much noise, the music of the event is sounding again but in the writer’s ears is too loud. 

He lifts his face watching his surroundings and immediately he regrets it, there are so many people and some seem to notice his state, they approach and Marc just wants to disappear. He can hear the murmurs near him, there is a group of strangers looking at him— making his state worse— he can feel their eyes on him, his sobs become a little louder. How much lame can he be? 

One of them approaches him and puts a hand on his shoulder, Marc shrieks away and closes his eyes tightly, tears still falling down his face. He embraces himself, feeling ready to collapse when he hears his name, it sounds far away but he can recognize it. The voice calling him gets closer until whoever is calling him is in front of him. 

“Marc! Thank god I found you” they sound very worried yet the writer doesn’t dare to open his eyes. 

The person in front of him doesn’t get closer, he can hear them asking the people around him to move and leave them alone, the voice talks again— softer this time— and much to his glee he can recognize it. 

“Marc is ok, I’m here. Is just the two of us now” Nathaniel? 

“Mal’aj please look at me, you are safe now I promise, I’m here” At his nickname he opens his eyes, tears are still blurring his vision but can recognize the beautiful cyan of Nathaniel’s eyes, he glances around, is just the two of them— he is glad the people are gone— he sobs more loudly, this time some relief growing inside him. 

Nathaniel doesn’t move, he simply opens his arms. Marc doesn’t need to think before running to the redhead and holds him like a lifeline, feeling safe with his boyfriend’s arms around him. The next few moments are a blur for the distressed boy. Nathaniel guides him— still holding him in a protective embrace— to another place, the next thing he knows they are in the stairs between floors— this place has less lights and the noise of the event is muffled for the walls— he is sitting in the lower steps, Nathaniel helps him to take off his backpack— which he totally forgot that was still on his back since they were separated— takes out his new plushie and put it in his hands, he embraces the plushie while his partner softly caresses his cheeks, brushing the tears that keep coming. 

Nathaniel speaks to him, his voice soft and filled with care and love “Rainbow everything is going to be fine, okay? I’m here, please breathe with me?” Marc likes when he calls him with any of his pet names, he looks at him and nods, they start to breath, he follows the redhead’s example. Soon enough his breath is back to normal— he is thankful the redhead already knows very well what to do during his attacks— the tears slowly stopping as well. 

“You are doing great Rainbow, you are very brave. Now could you tell me five things you can see?” his tone is soothing and Marc is feeling better with each second, he does as he is asked. 

“Your eyes, some red locks that are getting out of your wig, our backpacks, the SNK necklace you bought, the door to the floor of the event.” 

“Good, now list four things you can touch” 

“My plushie, your hands, the step I’m sitting at, the stair’s railing” 

“You are doing a good job Rainbow, now tell me three things you can hear” he says as he brushes the last tears that fell from his eyes. 

“Your voice, the music from the event and my own voice” he starts to feel more aware of his surroundings. 

The artist smiles “Now tell me two things you can smell” Marc closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, he opens his eyes again.

“My plushie’s smell of vainilla, you perfume… Is the one I gifted to you when you won that art competition at school” he smiles a little at the memory. 

“I love that perfume, now tell me one thing you can taste” 

“My lipstick” 

They do the exercise one more time and Marc is visible better. Nathaniel gives him a bottle of water one of the member staff gave him while he was leading Marc to the stairs and a bar of Marc’s favorite chocolate— the redhead likes to keep one with himself every time they go to a crowded place, knowing well that sweets help his partner during the aftermath of his panic attacks— the writer happily drinks and eat, feeling tired but far way better. 

Nathaniel sits beside him while the ravenette eats the candy, once he is done with the chocolate he takes one more drink of water and turns to look at the artist through his long, thick eyelashes. 

“Can you hug me please?” he asks shyly, Natahniel smiles, already moving closer to hold his dear writer. 

“You don’t need to ask me twice” he embraces Marc as close as he can but softly enough that if the writer wants he would be free to move away— is not like Marc is even thinking about that option— the green eyed boy buries his face on Nathaniel’s chest, still holding his plushie. They stay like that, the artist holding his boyfriend making circles on his back to help him calm, the writer letting himself melt on the warmth and safety Nathaniel’s arms never fail to give him. 

“I’m sorry Mal’aj” the artist whispers in his hair. 

“Is okay, it was not your fault, it was not nobody’s fault actually” his voice is muffled by Nathaniel’s shirt but he can hear it nonetheless. The redhead sighs, one of his hands moving to pet the dark locks of the writer. 

“I know, but I wish I could have found you sooner, or not have dropped your hand in the first place, I know how bad you must have felt and I don’t like it, mon petit emerald” the nickname was said with such care and sweetness, Marc’s heart melted and he is sure he just fell for his boyfriend again “I wanted to have a nice day with you” 

Marc smiles against the redhead’s chest, snuggling his face earning a little giggle from the other teen. “I know, Ritter” Nathaniel smiles at his nickname, the one Marc started to use when he started to call him ‘mal’aj’ pretty much like him, he didn’t tell him the meaning of the nickname until they started dating— like a payback for not being allowed to know the meaning of the nickname the redhead chose for him— when he finally got the translation— it is german— he felt his face warm, especially when Marc explained deeper his perception of the word. Ritter means knight, but for Marc in particular he just not sees Nathaniel as a mere knight, for him the redhead is like the prince of a kingdom— the first command of the order of brave warriors— because pretty much like a prince and a knight the artist is always for him, giving him the confidence he needs, making him feel safe. 

Marc finally pulls apart from the other’s chest, though not breaking the hug. “I was scared when I didn’t see you, I felt so lost. But you found me and that’s what is important, I feel better now and it's thanks to you” Marc is watching him in the eyes, he moves closer to rub his noses in a eskimo kiss closing his eyes “My brave Ritter” He stares at Nathaniel’s gorgeous eyes again “I love you” 

Nathaniel smiles and his heart melts, he is pretty sure he has fallen for the writer again “I love you too Mal’aj” 

They stay like that for some minutes, just enjoying their presence. 

“Do you want to go inside again? We can leave if you feel better that way” the redhead asks softly after ten minutes of comfortable silence. The writer thinks a little and smiles brightly— grateful for having such a caring person in his life like Nathaniel— very sure of his answer. 

“I want to stay, I’m better now and we were having fun inside there, I don’t want to leave just because of a setback” 

The artist wants to say that his panic attacks are not plain setbacks but he knows his boyfriend and that may be a waste of time right now— plus he sounded excited and happy again, that was enough for him— so instead he takes his things and helps Marc to stand up. 

“As you wish” He hands him his backpack and puts his arm around the writer’s waist, pulling him as close as he can, the writer doing the same. After a few seconds a smirk makes its way into the pink lips of Marc. 

“Plus, we still need to meet with our cosplay daughter, we can't be neglectful parents, can we?” Nathaniel simply laughs and shakes his hand fondly at his boyfriend’s antics, happy of seeing him glad and joking like nothing happened. 

After twenty minutes or so Ladybug’s cure can be seen rushing over the city meaning the akuma was defeated. After ten more minutes Marinette finally arrives at the convention looking cute in her cosplay. The three of them have a nice and fun day, enjoying the event and the good company. 


End file.
